


Danganronpa: The Void

by Writers_Void



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Aromantic Characters, Attempted Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Friendships, Everyone has a bit of problems, F/F, F/M, How do we forget this ONE part of our lives?, M/M, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Nonbinary Character, Oh gods no, QPR Rights, Trans Character, everyone is LGBTQ+, god help me, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Void/pseuds/Writers_Void
Summary: He fucking knew it. Yulian stares at the other students who seemed to be going through all five stages of grief simultaneously. He supposed that if he wasn't used to waking up in unknown locations he would do the same.Doubtful.There was only one other calm individual there but he didn't know him. Plus, Rosa wasn't letting him go.This was going to be a disaster.





	Danganronpa: The Void

There was a jarring sensation; it made Yulian open his eyes immediately. The room he was in was almost pitch black, there was just a faint glow to the right, but he couldn't move his head, almost as if he was held down by something. He could hear someone typing away on a computer, or maybe it was a typewriter?

"Oh dear, it seems you have woken up. That won't do." Yulian was briefly startled by the voice. His eyes moved around quickly, trying to find whoever it was that was speaking. "Go back to sleep now, little spy."

That was the last thing he heard before he passes out again.


End file.
